


hold onto me

by ryvrr



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Climbing Class, Fluff, I needed some fluff after the game tbh, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryvrr/pseuds/ryvrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stealing blankets and tickle wars. Nothing too serious here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold onto me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Aférrate a mi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644426) by [isais_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isais_16/pseuds/isais_16)



> What's that? Mynx has converted to Climbing Class trash? You're right. I have. You're most definitely right. I accept prompts [here](http://mynxalicious.tumblr.com) or you can even follow my [main tumblr](http://capta1nstucky.tumblr.com). Whatever you want, man. But I'd love, love, love to have people to give me Climbing Class prompts and talk to me about random AUs and such. ;)

A rustle sounded behind Chris and he felt a leg kick him hard in the shin. “Josh,” Chris grumbled, half asleep and barely audible. His face was smashed against the pillow and one hand was flopped over the top of his head. There came another sound from behind him and then a knee nudged Chris in the ass. “Josh,” Chris said louder.

“What?” Josh finally mumbled. Silence fell and it seemed Josh had stopped moving about at least for right now. “Cochise?” 

“What’s wrong?” Chris finally managed to peel his face away from his pillow and rolled over to face his boyfriend. In the gloom-- the moonlight that filtered through the blinds barely illuminated anything-- Chris could squint and barely make out Josh’s face. There was a frown as he opened his eyes and stared back at Chris. 

“Nothing,” he replied. He was about to roll over so his back faced Chris but Chris caught him by the arm to keep him in place. Josh shuffled about and his brows furrowed as he continued to squint. 

“You won’t stop moving,” Chris pointed out. “You usually drop right off to sleep as soon as your head hits the pillow.” 

“Just…” Josh trailed off and seemed unsure what to say next. “Thoughts. Stupid shit.” 

“Yeah?” Chris knew this dance by now. Josh wasn’t going to admit to anything right away. It usually took some time and, sometimes, a few well placed pokes in his boyfriend’s side before he’d even admit to what he was thinking. He shuffled so he was right up against him and then slid his hand under his shirt. Josh wriggled a little and shot him a weird look. 

“What are you doi--” He made an undignified snort when Chris began to tickle him. Josh thrashed about and kicked off the blankets as he attempted to get away from Chris. “Dude, _dude_ , stop!” 

Chris rolled over so he was on top of his boyfriend and continued with the tickle torture. A minute or two later Chris relented and, with a laugh, he slumped back to Josh’s side. Josh gasped rapidly to get his breath back and turned to glare wordlessly. “Feel better?” Chris asked. He realized that wouldn’t help with what Josh was probably worrying about, but he was sure it was the first step to getting him to open up. 

“A little,” Josh said with a snort. “I’m just mad at my Psych class, dude, and my parents. They’re being dicks again.” 

“Oh,” Chris said. He rolled a little so he could slide his head onto Josh’s shoulder. Josh wrapped an arm around Chris’ shoulder and snuggled in closer. “Anything new happen, or just same old shit?” 

“Same old shit,” Josh replied. Ever since Josh had come out of the closet when he revealed he and Chris were dating, his parents had been grumpy and close minded. It had been a shock when they had taken a step back and begun to act like there was something wrong with their relationship, mostly because they used to like Chris well enough when he was just Josh’s best friend. 

Chris hummed under his breath to show he’d heard the reply. They lapsed into silence for several minutes. Chris’ eyes had begun to droop closed when Josh kicked his legs and jerked Chris back awake. “Wha--” Chris began when he realized it was just Josh trying to retrieve the blankets that’d been pushed off of them earlier. 

“No blankets for you,” Josh mumbled in a mock grumpy voice. He rolled himself up in them and put his back towards Chris. “They’re all mine.” 

“Whoa, bro,” Chris said and placed a hand over his chest as if he’d been wounded. “That’s stone cold.” 

“Maybe you shouldn’t tickle your boyfriend in the middle of the night then,” he said. Chris laughed before he could help himself, and Josh turned back around to glare at him. “I was just starting to think I should lighten up on you, cochise, but now I know for sure you don’t deserve any blankets.” 

“You better give those back,” Chris told him in a mock solemn voice. Josh stuck his tongue out at him. “That’s it! I gotta tickle you again!” 

“You better not--” 

“Too late!” Chris threw himself atop Josh again, and it was a long time before either of them settled down enough to try to sleep again.


End file.
